


Revenge

by naminom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Revenge, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminom/pseuds/naminom





	Revenge

"He will never leave because he cares for you too much. But you're hurting him, Akashi-kun. I can't let that continue."

"It is not your place to interfere, Tetsuya."

"He is my best friend, of course it is my place to look out for him."

-

Akashi has his hands splayed against the glass as he watches Kagami's plane fly away.

Kuroko's presence is silent behind him.

The redhead fists his hands against the glass, powerless.

-

Years later, Kuroko almost drops the bag of groceries he is carrying. He stands frozen in the hallway of his and Aomine's apartment, staring ahead, unable to turn away.

He sees his husband's toned back as he holds Akashi up against the living room wall, roughly thrusting into him. Kuroko's heart shatters when Daiki's grunts and groans turn into whispered, broken confessions of love and desire for the man in his arms. "Thank you, I love you, I've wanted you for so long…"

Akashi's face is visible over Aomine's shoulder. He kisses the side of Daiki's neck while his cold eyes bore into Kuroko's.

_How does it feel, Tetsuya...?_

_How does it **feel** to have the man you love **taken** from you?_


End file.
